Barney's Interview
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: One day, Barney decides to pay a visit to Andy at the sheriff's office and learns there's no deputy. Would Andy let him work at the sheriff's office? Find out and oneshot


Note: I took this request from a new reader at Wattpad and I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you like it.

Barney Fife had an idea – why not visit his best friend, Andy Taylor? He had known for a while now that Andy is the sheriff of Mayberry.

He knew Andy would be in today, so it was a good day to go into town.

Barney hadn't known his friend didn't work with a deputy. He didn't have a job of his own either. Maybe he could say something about it.

It was sometime after one in the afternoon, so maybe Andy was back from lunch or something. Didn't hurt to try and see if he was already in.

So barney got up from his couch and then headed for the front door. The office from his place was close by, so there was no need to drive a car.

It was a nice day outside, which he liked. Barney just didn't see Andy in a while, and it was a good idea to surprise his friend.

When he got closer, Barney saw the car was outside the office. It told Barney his friend was there.

Without bothering knocking, he took a deep breath before entering.

_'Here goes nothing,' _he told himself.

He now opened the door. Andy was at his desk, going through the mail that just arrived.

Andy looked up after finishing reading the mail. He was indeed surprised to see Barney.

"Hey, Barney. It's a nice surprise to see you," Andy said.

"Thought I'd stop in to surprise you."

"Which you did."

"How is your day?" Barney asked.

"It's good. What about you?"

"Same," Barney agreed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Andy asked.

"Nothing really. Where's your deputy?"

"I don't have one," Andy answered.

"I thought you did, even though Mayberry is a small town."

"No. Why do you ask that sort of question?"

Barney shrugged his shoulders.

"Just making conversation, that's all. Have you thought f hiring someone for the job?"

"I haven given it much thought."

"Oh."

Then that's when he brought it up.

"Andy, I have an idea."

"What's that?" Andy asked.

"Why not have me as the deputy?"

"You? I thought you already have a job."

Barney shook his head.

"No."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it."

"Maybe you can, Andy."

"What do you mean?"

"You can hire me."

"That's crazy, Barney! You'll mess things up if I ever do hire you."

"Wanna bet? I just can't stay home all day. I want something to do."

"Have you thought of looking around?"

"No. Just this place. I want to work with someone I know."

Andy saw that made sense.

"Not a lot of people do that," he said.

"I know, Andy. Why can't I give it a chance?"

"Let me think about it," Andy told him.

"Maybe you'll have something in the newspaper for an ad. Who knows, someone besides myself would be interested.

"I don't know, Barney. People seem to like me so far, deputy or no deputy."

"Please?"

He could tell Barney really wanted a job.

"Is there any other place you can think of besides me?"

"Not at the moment," was the answer.

Andy spoke up.

"Barney, if I ever did get you to work with me, promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Will you not act like a clown?"

"I'm not a clown."

"Sometimes you can be."

"I like having fun."

Sometimes barney can act like a clown, and saw that his friend made a lot of sense.

Protecting the town is important, but it's not easy doing so. That is something Barney believed.

"How soon would you let me know?"

"I don't know, Barney. Why don't you start looking for something if I don't hire you, how would you react?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll go see what's out there for me. I'll do that while waiting for your answer."

"All right."

Before leaving the office, Andy said, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same to you. Glad I dropped in for a while. I'll let you get back to work."

That's when Andy watched his friend shut the door behind himself.

"Having him work for me? Sounds ridiculous. He'll mess it up for sure. At least him suggesting it makes you think."

Andy put the mail away, by either throwing it in the trash or in the desk drawer.

Andy thought waiting at home was the way to go instead of getting distracted while working for the rest of the day.

He didn't think it was necessary to talk about Barney's idea he gave out. He can do this on his own. Even talking with Barney wouldn't work since he brought it up.

He also wasn't so sure to when or how long Barney will have to wait for an answer.

If he does mess up, he'd loose his chance on having a job. That would really hurt his friend's feelings, and he didn't want that. Barney doesn't take no for an answer very well.

He could think it over tonight while eating and relaxing afterwards. It works for him that way.

The more he thought about it, Andy saw that Barney was right. He thought he'd give Barney a call now since he was begging for a job. So that's what he did.

Andy immediately called Barney before bedtime. Barney is usually a night owl, so he was home.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Barney."

"Hi, Andy. How are you?"

He hoped Barney wouldn't beg him for the job.

"I'm calling you about something."

"What?"

"Remember you came in my office earlier?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I thought about it."

"I knew I would make you think," Barney told him.

"Yes, you did. Did you do what I suggested about looking for other places?"

"No. I wasn't interested in checking out the place."

"Sorry, Barney. I was calling to let you know I'm letting you work with me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, Barney."

"Can I ask something?"

"What's that?" Andy asked.

"Do I get a gun?"

"Barney, you know Mayberry is such a small town. We don't get crimes, so I don't think that's necessary."

"It wouldn't hurt, Andy. You never know when something will pop up."

Barney made another good point.

"Maybe in the beginning you don't need one with you. Let's just see what happens without one first."

"Okay."

Now they both said good – night. After ending the phone call with Andy, Barney finally put a smile on his face.

"I told him so."


End file.
